The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Navigation information has increasingly become available via online map services available over the internet or other networks. These services may provide directions, time and distance estimations, location information, and point-of-interest (POI) information among other information. These services may be available on both mobile and traditionally non-mobile devices. Non-mobile devices, such as desktop computers, that access mapping services provide information to a user for printing or viewing to better understand a route or location. Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, etc., may be used as navigation devices as a user follows a route laid out on by the mapping service or to a destination depicted on the mobile device.
The mapping service provider may provide POI information corresponding to a location where the POI information may include any information a person may find to be of interest or useful about the location. While some POI information may not change, other POI information may be more volatile (e.g., when the POI information includes information about a store or restaurant). For example, a store or restaurant at a particular location may close or move such that the POI information corresponding to that location provided by the mapping service may be outdated or inaccurate. It may be desirable to have a mechanism to accurately update POI information as necessary.